


Jim Moriartyn omaisuutta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Seksiä, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Violence, seksifantasiaa, seksiintaivuttelua, väkivaltaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tuplaviskin jälkeen asiat ovat jälleen reilassa.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty





	Jim Moriartyn omaisuutta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Property of JM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550857) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Tää tuli jostain kun lähdin miettimään Jimiä. Sit seuraavaksi huomasin, että tekstiä oli jo satoja sanoja. Onhan se hyvä välistä kirjoittaa korkeammallakin ikärajalla, ettei ihan kaikki ficit jää sallituntasoisiksi. Varoitus: verenlennosta, sitomisesta, väkivallasta sekä puolipakottamisesta tilanteeseen, jossa ei väldesti haluaisi olla! (Kaikki toki tapahtuu vain Jimin päässä, mutta kuitenkin...)
> 
> Kiitti Yollelle avusta :)
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

"Olen." Jim paiskaa miehen vasten seinää ja kävelee rauhallisesti perässä. Mies lysähtää kumoon ja jättää veriset viisiviivat graffitiksi graffitien lomaan. "Suorastaan." Jim kyykistyy pystyyn pyristelevän miehen vierelle ja katsoo ruhjottua massaa paikassa, jossa joskus olivat kasvot. "Pettynyt." Jim tarttuu verihyhmäisiin hiuksiin ja rusauttaa pään vasten betonilattiaa. Ääni resonoi suoraan hänen selkärankaansa. "Sinuun." Jim jysäyttää pään lattiaan toisenkin kerran, kolmannen, kunnes vastusta ei enää tunnu. "Saatanan mulkku."

Mies makaa aloillaan ärsyttävän kuolleena. Jim upottaa silti kiiltävän kenkänsä kärjen mustan hupparin peittämään kylkeen. Ruumis ei edes hievahda potkaisun voimasta, ei Jim sitä olettanutkaan, mutta silti tuntuu paremmalta.

"Aivan vitun paljon paremmalta."

Jim pyyhkii vereen tuhriutuneet kätensä nenäliinaan, ennen kuin kävelee kujan päässä odottavaan autoon. Suunnitelma on edelleen turvassa, mikään ei ole muuttunut, mitä nyt uuden kätyrin hankinta on edessä. Onneksi niitä pystyy shoppailemaan helposti, koska aina on b-vaihtoehto, c-vaihtoehto, d-vaihtoehto...

Tuplaviskin jälkeen asiat ovat jälleen reilassa, ja Jim rojahtaa sohvalle äksän muotoon. Veri saa hänet aina kiimaiseksi, ja hän avaa nopeasti housunsa ja paitansa, ennen kuin nojaa päänsä pehmeään selkänojaan. Silmät kiinni ja fantasia on taattu.

Sherlock Holmes. Tuolissa. Sidottuna, sievät vaaleat poskipäät punaisiksi pieksettyinä. Verta alahuulessa, sen Jim aina haluaa nuolaista pois, ennen kuin tarttuu tiukasti tummiin kiharoihin ja survoo kielensä Sherlockin suuhun.

Jim ähkäisee pyöräyttäessään peukalonsa terskan yli. Hän maistaa suussaan Sherlockin raudansekaisen maun, hilautuu parempaan asentoon ja pumppaa pari kertaa puolijäykäksi ehtinyttä kulliaan.

"Tykkäsit siitä, etkö vain?" Jim hymyilee Sherlockin huulia vasten. Juuri silloin Sherlock avaa silmänsä, pupillit laajentuneina, ja nyökkää. "Seuraavaksi haluat ottaa poskeen?" Sherlock nyökkää jälleen, epäröiden, ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Jim tuijottaa niin sanottua Nemesistään ja virnistää villakangashousuissa näkyvälle pullistumalle.

"Ensin imet, ja sitten nussin sinulta aivot pihalle", Jim lupaa avaten omia housujaan.

Todellisessa maailmassa Jim sylkäisee kämmeneensä ja levittää haara-asentoaan. Uima-allasepisodin jälkeen hän lupasi itselleen, heti nähtyään miten suojelevasti Sherlock huoraansa kohteli, että jonain päivänä... jonain päivänä ne kapeat huulet ovat hänen ja vain hänen. Notkeat sormet tarttuvat vain Jimiin, eivät kenenkään muuhun. Ja mikä tärkeintä, Sherlockin neitsytperse kuuluu Jimille nyt ja aina. Jimin täytyy vain toimia nopeasti, ennen kuin hyvä tohtori Watson ennättää leikkiä lääkäriä asuinkumppaninsa kanssa.

Jim irvistää. Keskittymistä. Tämä vaatii keskittymistä. Hän palautuu fantasiaansa ja asettuu hajareisin Sherlockin ylle, solmii sormensa tämän sojottaviin hiuksiin ja työntää kullinsa Sherlockin syljestä kiiltelevien huulien eteen.

"Ime, lutka, ime", Jim kuiskaa ääneen.

Mielikuvitus on Jimin lahja. Hän kykenee näkemään, mitä muut ihmiset eivät näe. Hän näkee jopa enemmän kuin itse Sherlock Holmes. Muka-nokkelalla etsivällä ei ole hajuakaan, ei pienintäkään aavistusta siitä, että jonain päivänä hän kuuluu Jimille niin henkisesti kuin ruumiillisestikin. Jonain päivänä Jimin terskan alustaa hieroo Sherlockin kieli eivätkä Jimin omat sormet. Jonain päivänä Jim ei nai syljellä kostutettua kättään vaan Sherlockin tiukkaa reikää.

Jonain päivänä Sherlock Holmes on Jim Moriartyn omaisuutta.


End file.
